Plotting Leads to Cuteness
by issabell
Summary: Set at the end of 1x17, right were we left off. Georgina sparks is back and C&B team up to bring her down.


**Summary:** Set at the end of 1x17, right were we left off. Georgina sparks is back and C&B team up to bring her down.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything, if I did GG would be called the Chuck and Blair show.

**A/N: **Special thanks to Beth and the wonderful Fefe for dealing with me and my laziness. Love you!!! *kiss*

Dedicated to my BFF Marie and all my girls from FF, Amy, BEBE!!, MIA!!! It's finally here girls!!

**Plotting Leads to Cuteness.**

"_I__t's not what I'm going to do… it's who I'm going to do it with,"_ Serena heard Georgina say from the other side of the line. Whatever Georgina was planning, Serena knew it wasn't going to work; she knew Dan too well to believe he'd do anything with Georgina.

"No, I know Dan. He's too good." Serena was completely sure about Dan and how he felt about her.

"_You sure about that?"_ Georgina asked as she pressed the end button.

Serena started to worry; this was Georgina Sparks after all and Dan still believed she was the sweet Sarah he'd met at the park. And, if she was honest with herself, things had been ugly between her and Dan lately. She stood still, realizing that Blair and Chuck were looking at her expectantly.

"What did Whoregina want?" Chuck asked; he and Blair had obviously been listening to Serena the whole time.

"What is she doing with Dan's phone? I thought she'd left." Blair walked up the stairs reaching for her best friend.

"Why are you still scared of her?" Chuck scoffed as he walked up the stairs as well, standing next to Serena and opposite from Blair.

Serena was free, no more blackmail. She was guilt free, so why _was_ she still worried of what Georgina was capable of??

"Honey, what did she say?" Blair took her friend's hand; she really hated seeing Serena like this.

"She's with Dan; she's up to something B. I'm scared…" tears started forming in her eyes. Georgina was a crazy person and Serena knew that she'd do anything to get even with her.

Come on sis, Humphrey's a big boy. He can take care of himself. Chuck was a little annoyed by Serena's concern over Dan. "What is the worst Georgina could do, kidnap his Cabbage Patch Doll?"

"You don't know Georgina; she won't stop until she gets what she wants!" Serena tried to stay calm but the thought of Georgina being with Dan worried her.

"I'm pretty sure Chuck knows her very well," Blair said, looking annoyed.

Chuck tried to hide the smirk forming on his lips; this was the second time today that Blair had brought up his little indiscretion with Georgina back in the 6th grade. "If I didn't know any better I would say that you're jealous, Waldorf."

"You're delusional; to be jealous you have to care about that person."

"Guys I really don't have time for this, I have to go find Dan." Serena hugged Blair and turned to leave.

"Serena, wait, I'm coming with you" Blair said as she tried to reach for her friend.

"No, B, I've got to do this alone."

"I can take you there, the limo's waiting," Chuck said as he approached Blair and Serena who were both walking towards the door.

"Don't worry Chuck I can take a taxi. Just make sure B gets home safe, okay?" Serena rubbed Chuck's arm and left.

"Serena…"

"Leave her alone. She's not going to listen to you Blair. She can be very stubborn sometimes."

"I just hate seeing her like that," she said, looking defeated and feeling sad.

Chuck really wanted to comfort her and tell her that everything would be okay but he didn't think that was such a good idea. "Let's get out of here; I've had enough of Brooklyn for a lifetime."

Blair paused; her and Chuck Bass in his limo, again? She didn't think she could handle it. It had been easier before because Nate was with them. It had been easier to avoid each other then. "You don't have to take me home, I can take a taxi."

"Don't be ridiculous, the limo is big enough for both of us. You can pretend I'm not even there."

"Fine" she said as she continued towards the exit.

The limo was parked right outside waiting for them. Chuck gave instructions to the driver to take them to Blair's place first. The driver opened the door and Blair was first to get in; sitting at the far end of the backseat and leaning her head on the window. Chuck entered the car next; sitting as far away from Blair as he could.

The limo had been driving for awhile and neither of them had spoken a word. Chuck was looking out the window, pretending to be fascinated by view. When he turned his head to look at Blair, she appeared to be lost in thought. He was about to ask if there was something bothering her, but before he could force the words out of his mouth she turned around to look at him, giving him a devilish smile.

"What do you think about taking that bitch down once and for all?" She said, looking at him in that same way she had when she approached him earlier. God, if he didn't know that plotting and destroying other people's lives was like sex for her, he would think she was coming onto him.

"I thought you'd never ask." He smirked, and just for a second, he was thankful that Georgina Sparks was back.

The limo pulled over in front of Blair's building and the driver got off to get open the door for them.

"You go ahead, I'll be there soon." Chuck told Blair as he helped her get out of the limo. She nodded and walked right off into the building. "You can go. I'll call you when I need you." he said to the driver, who nodded and took off. Chuck made his way into the building to find Blair waiting for him by the elevator.

______________

As soon as the elevator door closed, Blair's purse dropped to the floor. The next thing they knew, they were kissing each other all over and she had him pressed up against the wall; running her hands along his chest before moving them to the back of his neck. He let her do the kissing and touching until he couldn't take it any longer. He moved his hands to the small of her back and downward until they reached her hips. It felt so good to have her in his arms. As he pulled away to look at her, he was struck by how beautiful she looked. Leaning down to kiss her once more, he felt her hands tugging at his hair as he deepened the kiss…

-Ding-

The sound of the elevator bell brought Chuck back to reality; the elevator ride had been just as uneventful as it had been this morning with Nate. This time he was the one backed into the corner while Blair stood by the door, once again keeping the distance between them.

This was not what an elevator ride with Chuck Bass should be like and Blair wished things were the way they had been back then.

They walked out of the elevator and into Blair's penthouse foyer, where Blair told him to wait for her upstairs as she headed to the kitchen. Chuck made his way upstairs and walked into Blair's room.

He was so familiar with that room; he'd memorized every single detail of it from the past times Blair had left him there alone. Sometimes it was because he came by too early and she wasn't there yet, sometimes she needed to freshen up after one of their make out sessions… and once it was to go greet that ex-boyfriend of hers who had the worst timing ever.

---

When Blair entered her room she saw Chuck sitting on her desk looking something up on her laptop. She was holding a tray with mineral water and some of the bagels Chuck had brought this morning. "I got us something to eat, I haven't had a bite all day and you probably haven't either" she said as she placed the tray on her night stand and walked over to her vanity.

"What are you doing?" she asked as she removed her jewelry and headband. "Have you thought of something we could do?"

"I was just checking Georgina's file on Gossip Girl to see if there's something we can use against her" he said, turning around to face her.

"Gossip Girl, of course. I forgot how close you two were" she said bitterly. Chuck rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to Blair's laptop, trying to hide any trace of regret on his face.

"So, did you find something?" she asked, leaning on Chuck and looking over his shoulder. That was the closest they had been in weeks.

A few months back they had joined forces to bring Serena Van Der Woodsen down. Little did they know that things would be completely different, their relationship had gone from best friends/partners in crime to lovers to completely ignoring each other. Here they were again, set up to destroy someone's life only this time, it was to defend Serena's honor.

"There's nothing we don't know already. The bitch is a psycho, period" Blair walked over to her bed and sat on the edge, taking off her shoes. Chuck stood up and walked over her.

"What do you have in mind?" he said with a devilish grin that only he could pull off. Listening to Blair's evil plans was one of the things he loved doing most.

"Well, social destruction is not an option. Georgina herself has done a great job of ruining her own reputation."

"We have to think of something big, something that makes her regret ever coming back"

Blair nodded in agreement. "That won't be easy though, we have to find something she fears." She remained silent for a moment. "We grew up together, there must be something. What is the one and only thing Georgina Sparks has ever feared?"

Blair was still sitting on the edge of her bed with her arms folded over her chest. She was looking down, trying to find anything from Georgina's past that could help.

Chuck was standing right in front of her with his hands in his pockets. He looked down at her face and at the same time she looked up to see him smiling and they knew exactly what the other was thinking.

"Her parents" they spoke at the same time.

"That's perfect" she said cheerfully, "Mr. and Mrs. Sparks are worst than Eleanor and Mr. Bass put together. The look on Georgina's face every time they caught her doing one of her little stunts was priceless."

"So what do we do now?"

"We have to find a way to contact Mr. and Mrs. Sparks"

"Hold on a second" he said, as he went through his pocket to find his cell phone. "I think I have their number." He browsed his Blackberry's contact list. "Found it." he said, handing his cell phone over to Blair.

Blair looked surprised and confused. "Why do you have their number? I though you had been avoiding Georgina since the sixth grade"

She'd done it again, she was mentally kicking herself. Why did she keep on doing this? She was being too obvious about how upset she was at the thought of Chuck and Georgina together. It wasn't like she didn't know about Chuck's previous affairs but most of the girls had had no name and no face. But Georgina was different. She was someone they had grown up together with and as horrifying as his one time with her might have been, she would always be his first and no one ever forgets their first, at least, she knew she'd never forget hers.

"Like I said before I have been avoiding Georgina since the sixth grade" he stated. "I got their number when I was playing detective for Serena when Georgina announced her return."

"You knew about Georgina this whole time and you didn't tell me?" She finally stood up from her bed. She was so angry at him that she almost pulled a Naomi Campbell on him. She wanted to hit him on the head with his own Blackberry.

"Hold it Waldorf. I didn't know how big this thing was, okay?" He ran a hand through his hair feeling a little frustrated. "I didn't know how bad the situation was, I just knew that she was scared of Georgina but she wouldn't tell me what it was."

"You should've known something was wrong with her, I still can't believe you didn't tell me."

"It's not like you and I were on good terms" He said, turning away from her.

"But this is Serena we're talking about. Anything about her is bigger than any other things. _I_ called _you_". She felt tears forming in her eyes but she commanded herself not to cry.

"Serena asked me not to tell anyone, I knew she was scared but I did what she asked. I was there for her, I did help her."

Blair realized that he was being honest and she was glad Serena had had him by her side all this time.

"Humphrey kept complaining about how much time Serena was spending with you." she said, sitting down on her bed again. "I can't believe I didn't notice it before, Serena Van Der Woodsen hanging out with Chuck Bass? Something was definitely wrong with her." She said mockingly.

Chuck was glad that Blair had left the drama behind. It was time to plan Georgina's fall. "We have Georgina's parents' number, what should we do now?"

"I think Mr. and Mrs. Sparks need to know what their little girl has been up to lately." Blair said, moving her legs up to her bed and sitting in the center, crossing her legs.

"Telling her parents won't be enough and you know it" Chuck said pacing around the room.

One thing he had learned from Georgina was that no matter how afraid she was of her parents, she always found a way to gain their forgiveness. A few fake tears and pouty facial expressions and they gave in.

"Ugh, you're right. The little manipulative bitch always knew how to manage her parents." She really hated Georgina Sparks. She was always trying to take Serena away from her and she had always thought that Georgina was a bad influence to her best friend. Now that she had found out about how Georgina had been torturing her best friend, she wanted to strangle her with her bare hands. Thank goodness she had Chuck to help her, that way she wouldn't have to become a murderer.

They remained silent for a while, trying to figure out how to make Georgina disappear from their lives for good.

Chuck was the one to break the silence "We need to think of something more effective, something that not even her innocent girl act could get her out of." he said as he leaned against the wall.

"This is going to take longer than I expected." Blair was really tired, she hadn't slept the night before because she had been too worried about Serena and had been looking for her all night. After she had found her, things went so fast that she hadn't had the time to feel tired until now.

"I'll be right back" she told Chuck as she jumped off her bed and walked out of her room.

Chuck nodded and when she was gone, he walked towards the bed and sat there. He was still trying to figure out what to do about Georgina.

A couple of minutes later Blair walked back into the bedroom carrying a blanket, she walked right up to where Chuck was seated and threw the blanket on his lap.

"What is this for?"

"You didn't think I was going to share my bed with you, did you?" she replied standing in front off him arms crossed, looking half disgusted and half amused, trying not to show much of the amused part.

"It's not like we haven't shared a bed before" he stood up, giving her that stupid smirk of his, "and besides, I wasn't planning on staying over" he continued, looking down to face her. She looked beautiful, but now wasn't the time to think about that. He was there to help Serena.

"Don't be ridiculous." Blair rolled her eyes at him "You sent your driver home. Were you planning on taking a cab?" His silence answered her question. "Didn't think so", she said, giving him an 'I know you too well' look before climbing back onto her bed while he gave her a 'what are you looking at' glare.

Chuck stood still for a while, studying the piece of fabric he'd been holding in his hands. He was Chuck effing Bass, he'd never had to lift a finger in his life, he had people hired to put his socks on.

"Don't you have people who can do this?" he turned to look at Blair, who was smiling widely at the sight of Chuck Bass struggling with a harmless blanket.

"Dorota is sleeping and I won't wake her up just because you're stupid".

He glared at her and finally managed to place the blanket on the floor.

"So, where were we? Chuck asked her, he folded his arms over his head, looking straight to the ceiling.

"We were about to figure out a way to send Georgina Sparks back to hell." Blair replied, a devilish smirk forming on her lips.

"So, do we have any good ideas?"

"Well, given the fact that accusing her with her parents won't be enough, I was thinking we could play the concerned friend card." She knew that no one could ever resist Blair Waldorf's tears.

"I like that."

"Do you think they'll fall for it?" Blair yawned; feeling tired all of a sudden. She was slowly falling asleep.

"They have too, I mean we grew up together and were really close at some point." Chuck was tired too, today had been exhausting and he couldn't stay awake any longer. He gave in to sleep as his eyelids closed.

However, the hard floor made him feel uncomfortable and that woke him up. He opened his eyes and realized that he was still in Blair's bedroom. They had finally come up with a plan against Georgina so he thought it would be pointless to stay the night. He pulled himself to his feet and picked up the blanket from the floor, placing it over Blair's bed and then resumed his way towards door.

Before he turned the door knob, he turned to take one last look at Blair's sleeping figure. She had a soft smile on her face and looked so peaceful, almost angelic. Anyone who saw her like this wouldn't believe the things that she was capable of doing. He chuckled at this thought.

In the few nights that they had spent together, he liked to just lay there beside her, holding her, watching her sleep. In a way, it was safer because he wasn't giving away his feelings. Those were the moments he could really look at her and admire her, her eyes and her lips, all of her. Wondering what her thoughts were, whether she felt for him the way he felt about her.

He hadn't thought about Blair this way in a long time, he hadn't allowed himself to. He knew that things between them would never be the way they used to be, so he forgot about his feelings and stopped wondering if Blair Waldorf ever thought of him.

He didn't notice how he got there, but he was now standing by Blair's bed. He took off his jacket and placed it on the bed post; he got rid off his shoes and climbed into the bed. He lay there motionless for awhile, right across from Blair, making sure he hadn't woken her. Sleep had started to take over him once more and he felt his whole body relax.

He knew this was wrong but he didn't care, he would think of an excuse in the morning.

Blair didn't know how long she had been sleeping, but she suddenly felt the weight shift on her bed and woke up. She knew it was him; she didn't need to open her eyes for confirmation. She had some kind of Chuck Bass sensor; she always knew he was there without needing to turn to look at him. She tried her hardest not to open her eyes. What had led him to climb up into her bed? She didn't know. She knew she should be mad, she should slap him, pull his hair, yell at him…anything to make him go away, but she didn't.

Maybe it was because she was exhausted or maybe it was the fact that she had actually missed him, not that she would ever admit it out loud. She'd let him stay the night; have him close like she did all those nights ago when she felt safe in his arms. The way she used to feel before he screwed things up, before both of them messed it all up and grew apart. She could go back to hating him in the morning, today had been a long day and she needed to rest.

She stiffened when she felt him wrap his arm around her waist and felt her heart skip a beat. She had definitely missed him. She took a deep breath and felt her whole body relax, allowing her to fall back into a deep and peaceful sleep.

* * *

Hope you liked it and let me know what you think! Kisses!!!


End file.
